Silance
by Lily272
Summary: Mokuba, the little brother of the high priest of Egypt is kidnapped. Once he is found Seto punishes the silent blond man that is with his unconscious brother. Will Mokuba wake up in time to explain what happened or will Seto, in his anger, kill the man that was found with his brother? And what will happen next? Will the man ever speak himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As usual I own nothing.

 **Authors Note:** This is just a short story with three chapters just for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy it even though it is a little depressing.

* * *

 **Silence**

 **Chapter one**

Seto, high priest of Egypt and second most powerful man in the single most powerful country is walking up and down in front of his cousin, the Pharaoh. For three days his little brother is missing now. Kidnapped during a little trip to the market. He has no idea where Mokuba might be or if he is even alive.

"I know it's hard but do try to calm yourself." Atemu tried to calm his cousin. "I'm sure the guards will find him soon."

"You can't know that." Seto grumbles, "He could be dead by now. He probably IS dead by now. You know as well as I do that most people fear and hate me and know as well as I do what those will do when they get my little bother in their slimy little finger."

"You don't know that, Seto." Atemu calms further. "He's a tough little guy and on top of that, most people are greedy and the boy is related to both of us. I'm sure we'll be contacted soon."

"If they only want to trade him," Seto interjected, "Then why in the name of Ra have they not contacted us already?"

Atemu sighs and adds, "I don't know Seto, but I have to keep up hope and so do you. We need to be ready when the guard finds some hint."

Seto glares at his cousin and continues to walk up and down in front of his Pharaoh sitting in his throne in the richly decorated room. They are surrounded by guards just in case the kidnapping is a distraction to get to the Pharaoh or his cousin. A little later, Atemu is just about to chide his cousin again for wasting his energy, when they hear footsteps running towards them along the hall.

The guard are readying their weapons and a slave enters the room, "Forgive the interruption, Pharaoh." The slave says kneeling close to the door and bowing deeply, not daring to look at the face of his Pharaoh. "I was sent by some guards informing you that Mokuba is found. They are bringing him to a healer."

"Where was he?" Seto hears the Pharaoh ask while running towards the healer.

He's just at the doors of the huge room when the slave answers, "He was found just outside the city gates, being carried by someone towards the city gates. That's all I know."

"I want to speak to that someone later." Seto tells his cousin before he is gone.

Atemu thanks the slave and walks after his older cousin to see the younger one. "I told you he'd be fine." He says right as he answers and sees the young boy unconscious on a bed.

"He's dehydrated and could have died if he hadn't been found when he was." Seto grumbles still worried.

"But he'll be fine, right?" Atemu asks, looking towards the healer.

"That seems to be the wish of the gods." The healer says, "He's weakened, oh powerful Pharaoh, but he's recovering."

"Take care of him and make sure he does recover." Atemu orders sternly before turning back to Seto. "Would you like to join me? I want to see who was with him and why."

Atemu leaves the room and asks a guard where he can find that someone and then walks towards the dungeons, he's not surprised to hear Seto's footsteps right behind him. Once they are in front of the cell where the man was placed, they see an unconscious young man lying inside. He is about their age and with the most unusual hair. It looks like it's been touched by the sun.

"What happened to him?" Atemu asks, upset that he can't question the man right away. "He fainted shortly after being brought here."

"What happened when you found Mokuba with him?" Seto questioned.

"Mokuba was already unconscious in this man's arms. We nearly didn't recognize him due to the desert sands dirtying his skin." The guard explains. "We attacked him and tried to take the boy from him but he fought us, not saying a single word the whole time. His back is marked by a leash. I assume he's a slave that escaped and possibly was angry and took him because of that."

"I assume since he fought you, he didn't want us to get him back. Maybe he came back for water and didn't think that we'd recognize him since he was so dirtied." Atemu states. "What do you think we should do? We don't know anything for sure."

"Mokuba is more dead than alive. I don't care why he did this, all that matters is that he let Mokuba get into that state." Seto grumbles, "I want him punished."

"Would you like to see him hang?" Atemu asks.

"No." Seto says, "Mokuba nearly dehydrated. I want to see him burn in the sun."

"You heard him." Atemu tells the guards, "Tie him up in the sun and don't let him get anything."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." The guard replies with a bow towards both powerful man.

"I assume you're busy." Seto states as soon as they left the dungeon again, "I'll be with Mokuba."

"Want me to tell you when he's close to dying?" Atemu asks, "Want to see it?"

"No." Seto says, not even thinking about it. He never liked to watch someone die. He had seen it often enough. There is a reason why so many hate him. It is part of his job to arrange most of the executions. "I'm rather with my brother. I just want that man punished, so he won't be able to hurt him again."

For the rest of the day and part of the next Seto doesn't leave his brother's side, not even wondering if the man he has seen is still alive. Considering that he seemed close to dehydrating already he most likely is dead. The sun is in the highest part of the sky when Mokuba finally opens his eyes. "Seto." He mumbles after seeing his brother. "Where is he?"

"I'm here." Seto says, wondering if he means him or someone else.

"No, he. That silent man." Mokuba whispers before coughing and Seto helps him drink a little. "The man with hair like the sun and amber eyes."

"He was captured." Seto says, "He can't hurt you anymore?"

"Hurt me?" Mokuba questions looking confused, "He got me out. He carried me back and gave me nearly all of his water. I'd be dead without him."

Seto stares at him for a moment before he says, "I'll be back." He walks out and grabs the first guard he sees asking, "Is he still alive? The man that brought my brother back?"

"Yes, master." The guard says. "He's tied up out front."

"Get water to him." Seto says and looks towards another guard, "And you get the Pharaoh quickly and tell him Mokuba woke up and said that man saved him. He never harmed my brother, he saved his life."

Seto takes two more guards with him and hurries towards that man. The first one he sent arrives right after him, while they untie the man and they open his mouth to pour some water into it. His lips are even more bristled than they were last time he saw him. Seto lifts him and stands up to get him out of the sun when he sees Atemu arrive and walk towards him. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Mokuba said that this man saved him." Seto replies, "He told me that he saved his life and gave him nearly all of his water. I don't know how he could still stand when Mokuba didn't but apparently he got him back here."

"Then why did he fight the guards?" Atemu asks.

"I don't know." Seto says, "But if there is even a chance that I misjudged him, if he saved Mokuba, how can I let him die?"

"I understand." Atemu says and walks with him towards a spare room close to the healer and ordered the healer to try and save the man.

Seto watches the man for a moment before he walks closer to him and moves his fingers through his hair before looking towards one of the guards and says "get one of my slaves to clean him properly."

After that he walks back to Mokuba who is still awake and looking at him worriedly, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know but I hope he will be." Seto replies, "You need to calm and rest though and I promise that when you sleep for a little now, I'll go and find out for you how he's doing and if he'll be fine again soon, okay?"

"I hope he'll be." Mokuba says, "I was so scared and then he came and saved me."

"What happened, Mokuba?" He questions further "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know all." Mokuba says, "My head hurt really badly all of a sudden and everything went black. Then I heard people talking but I couldn't see. I was tied up and so scared and my head was covered. I couldn't see. I just know that I was on a cart or something, I'm not really sure but it was moving and made of wood. They talked about making me disappear to drive you into despair, they wanted to trow you from your position with that. It toke some time and then the cart was stopping and suddenly I was pushed from it and some started to shout and I fell to the ground. The hood or what it was fell off and I saw him fight three other guys, all of them holding a knife each. I was so scared and then one of them disappeared. I didn't know where to but that man pushed another one and he diapered too but this time I saw him going down. There was a hole and he had fallen and they were screaming, both of those down there and the last one was fighting him, calling him a useless slave and that he wasn't worth what they'd paid for and he just fought, not making a sound and in the end the last of them fell down too and he came to me and he took a knife. One of them must have dropped it, I don't know. It was on the ground and he walked to me and I was so scared, Seto. He was so strong and walking right up to me and I thought he might kill me but he cut the bounds and gave me some water. I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was and he looked around and got some more water. There where horses from the cart but he looked so scared towards them and just started to walk and I didn't want to be alone. I called out to him and then he held his hand out and just looked at me. I didn't know what to do and was so scared, I told him I missed you and asked if he knew the way to you and he pointed and held out water and I said I was scared and then he just smiled at me and held out his hand again and walked the way he had pointed with me. It was just such a long way and he gave me water when I was thirsty at first but after a while he sometimes looked at the water and at me, before looking at the sun and back towards the way we were going and shook his hand and moved his hands, like he wanted to tell me to wait but took my hand and walked on and later he gave me water again. He kept giving me water every now and again but not every time I asked but he hardly took any. I stopped asking because he hardly drank and I thought, the way must be long and he's saving it for me, so I wanted to make it last but every now and then he just gave it to me. He drank a bit about every third time he made me drink. And then I don't know, the water was all gone and he looked worried and I got so thirsty but we had to keep walking. I started to feel weak and all of a sudden he started to pick me up and the next thing I know I was here. He must have carried me the rest of the way without water."

"I promise you Mokuba." Seto says, "I do what I can to help him to get better and once he does, I'll make damn sure that he won't have to suffer like that again. He'll stay with us and I'll make sure that his life will be okay. He can be there for you mostly. To help you and take care of you. But now you really need to sleep."

"Okay." Mokuba mumbled closing his eyes, "Thanks Seto. I'm so glad that I'm back."

Seto walked back out and sees the Pharaoh leaning against the wall next to the door that has been open the whole time. Seto walks back to the room the blond slave is in and then asks the Pharaoh, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Atemu replies, "It seems we nearly did this man a great injustices in our anger." Atemu looks towards the healer in the room. "Will he survive?"

"I'm not sure." The healer says, "I fear Anubis will take him to the underworld soon. But we might still be able to save him. If he survives the night we can save him."

"Do what you can." Atemu says and looks at Seto for a moment and then sighs before leaving his cousin. He's still got a lot of things to do and doesn't know how to help his cousin right now anyway and just hopes that this slave will survive.

Seto stays at the slave's side and watches him rest. His blond hair is already washed and Seto moves his fingers through his hair again and enjoys the softness of the hair. He keeps watching him and prays that he awakens. He has no idea how he's supposed to tell his brother that he had killed the man that had saved him.

If only he hadn't been this shaken up when Mokuba was gone. The only reason he still hopes, is the fact that he's still alive after everything. He must be a fighter and Seto doubts that after all this fighting for his life this man could just give up and go with Anubis into the underworld. He kept praying that he'll survive though and doesn't dare to see his brother until the sun rises again. Praying all night long that the man keeps breathing.

The sun is starting to rise when a healer addresses him, "Master."

"Speak," Seto says, knowing that the man won't continue before given permission.

"I'm reasonably sure that he'll make it." The healer says, "But he'll probably sleep for a few more days."

"Thanks." Seto replies, "Make sure he does." After that he walks towards his brother, he was already awake and Seto smiles towards him saying, "He'll probably be fine. But he'll need to rest for a little longer, so how about you make sure to get better yourself and then everything will be good, okay?"

"Thank you for taking care of him, big brother." Mokuba says with a smile and Seto feels ashamed, knowing that he had done the exact opposite at first.

"Don't worry, Mokuba." Seto says trying to smile and make Mokuba feel better. "I WILL take care of him. Just like I'll always take care of you."

"Thank you, big bro." Mokuba says. "Will you tell me when I can see him? I'd really like to say thank you to him."

"I will, but for now you and he need rest, so you just do what the healer says and I'll take care of everything else." Seto says.

"I will, big bro." Mokuba promises.

For the next few days all of Seto's time was divided between his brother and the young unconscious man. It takes two more days for the unconscious man to awake and Seto is in the room when he does. The man opens his eyes slowly and blinks into the light. After his eyes adjusted to the light he's looking around the room frantically and tries to stand up. He's still weak and Seto tries to restrain him, only to find out that he might still be sort of weak, but he definitely knows how to use what little strength he has to the fullest and seems determined to get up. The guard approaches, drawing weapons. "Stop fighting me." The priest orders the sick man before looking to the guard, "Stay back, leave him to me." He looks back at the blond man and notices the color of his eyes for the first time. Mokuba had mentioned eyes with the color of amber when he first awakened but the older brother still hadn't expected exactly that shade. In his opinion it was more like a gentle morning light shining through the purest of amber.

Those eyes distract him for a moment and the blond nearly overpowers the other but the priest manages to pull himself together and push the struggling man back onto the bed and say, "It's fine, he's safe."

Seto hopes those words would calm him and that he had fought the guards before in fear that they'd hurt the child he was protecting and it seems to be the case, since he calms again and just looks at the blue eyed man. "The child that was with you, he's safe and sound, still recovering from a little bit of dehydration but in a much better state than you're in. So please calm down. My little brother would be terribly upset with me if I'd let anything happen to you."

The blond man seems to calm further but still doesn't speak, so Seto looks towards the healer. "Why isn't he speaking at all? Mokuba mentioned he hadn't during their walk through the desert either."

"I'm sorry master." The healer replies, "I haven't noticed anything that might be the cause for his silence yet but I hadn't known to look for something like this. I will do so now."

The healer approaches the man but and asks him to open his mouth but the man doesn't do as asked. When the healer tries to open it the man fights him. "Why won't you let him check you?" Seto ask the man but he just glares at the powerful man and tries to stand up again. "Fine, you win." Seto says to calm the other man, "The healer will leave you for now but please rest some more." The man on the bed looks at the priest, clearly not trusting him at all. "No one will hurt you here." The sick man only frowns but then rests his head against the linen again and turns his eyes away from the brunet and the healer. "Give him some space." The priest orders towards the healer, "But stay close in case his health takes a turn for the worse." The highest ranking guard is addressed next. "I want at least five guards with him at all times and if I find even a single hair of his out of place, the responsible person won't even have time to beg for mercy. Is that understood?" Seto looks back towards the blond man on the bed. Said man is looking back in surprise, "Excuse me, my brother surely will be upset with me if I fail to report that you've awakened. I might come by with him next time. He's allowed to move around a little again."

With that Seto leaves the room to go to his brother. He's not in the healer's rooms anymore but still in his own bed most of the time and not permitted to move around too much. "He awakened." Seto says while entering, already knowing by now what his brothers first action would be to require after the slave that saved his life. "He still isn't speaking and the healer doesn't know why but he's just fine and regaining his strength too. You needn't worry about him."

"May I see him soon?" Mokuba asks happily.

"I see no reason to deny it." Seto replies, "But please be mindful of yourself. He seems to be rather moody."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Maybe someone should point out to Set that being left in the desert sun after risking his life to safe the mans brother does tend to make people rather moody! Anyway, I hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter which will explain why Joey is silent and he'll also start to talk even if not all that much yet.

* * *

 **Chapter two**

Two months have passed and now Seto is watching his newest slave playing with his brother in the palace garden. The man hasn't uttered a single word in all that time. A couple of female servants are walking through the garden holding baskets with laundry and Seto can see the slave looking after them and watching them until Mokuba calls him.

They don't know his name of course, because of that everyone just calls the man slave. Everyone but Seto. He refuses to call him that and usually just looks at him and doesn't use anything as a name, and just tells him what he wants, hoping that he notices that he means him.

It doesn't seem to do much good though. The blond man is still mistrusting them all. He always looks at everyone with suspicion, well everyone older than about 15 that is. He's very kind to kids though. But he seems to even mistrust Seto, even though he always tries to be nice to the young slave. He never orders him to do something, he always asks him nicely if he could do it. Still the young man doesn't even trust them enough to let the healer check him up to see if they can do anything about his voice.

The man plays with Mokuba again, who never even noticed that the slave had stopped to look after the women. With a sigh Seto turns away, wondering why he doesn't like to see the young man look after those girls. Always the younger ones, always looking at them with a longing that for some reason unsettles Seto a great deal. Deep down he fears that he knows why, but doesn't want to believe it.

A guard approaches him, one that he had sent out on a special mission. A mission to find out everything about the man down there in the garden playing with his brother. Maybe, if he can't help him any other way, them maybe, just maybe, he can help him with his voice. If he know what the hell happened to the poor man, then maybe he can find a way to help without getting the mans trust first. "Speak."

"The man's born to the slave of some merchant moving around a lot. He lived with him for the first few years with his mother and sister. His father died during the mothers second pregnancy. The sister was sold before the boy, she was only four but the master couldn't keep them all. He was 6 at the time and he cried and fought when she left, he wanted to go with her and tried to run off to her a few times but when he finally managed, at the age of 10, to run off towards his sister's master, she had been sold again and was gone. He never uttered another sound again after that probably to depressed. He was sold a few years later because he also never listened to his old master again. From that moment on, he was sold a few times because he always eventually stopped listening to his master. Some punished him harshly before giving up on him and selling him as useless. In some cases the man even hurt some of his masters before being sold." The guard looks worriedly before adding, "He might not be safe around your brother."

"He wouldn't hurt Mokuba." Seto replies, certain that the man had given those masters a chance and that if they had been kind, he would have listened to them just like he listens to Seto. Seto is sure that everyone who was hurt by him, must have deserved it one way or another like those that tried to hurt Mokuba. "Find her sister, buy her no matter the price and bring her."

The guard bows and turns to leave but before he reaches the door Seto asks, "Do you know the name of his or his sister?"

"Their names are Joey and Serenity, Master." The guard answers.

"Leave." Seto says and looks towards the garden a little longer before he considers what he'll say to him and if he'll tell him at all until he knows more about Serenity. What if something happened to her and she's dead? He can't let Joey know that he's looking for her until he knows that he can reunite them or at the very least can tell him why that won't be possible. Getting his hope up just to have to tell him that she's dead would be too cruel. But can Seto at least call him by his name now? What if Joey get's upset, if he doesn't promise to find his sister once he clearly knows about him? It's probably safer to keep everything to himself, at least until his guard returns from his mission.

It takes another week and Seto is still watching his slave Joey every moment he gets and most of the time not knowing what to say to him. But then his guard returns and enters the room after getting permission. Joining him is a young girl with red hair. She's nothing special and looks shyly towards the floor. She is nothing like her brother whose looks alone are making him special.

"I brought the slave you wanted, Master." The guard says.

Seto just watches her, "You're Serenity?"

"Yes, Master." She says shyly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Follow me." Seto says and walks towards the garden where he had seen Joey from his window. On the way he explains, "I looked for you specifically because some people tried to kill my brother and their slave rebelled against them and saved him." He was nearly at the garden and stopped, "The slave saved my brothers live but I know that he's troubled in many ways and he never speaks. I found out that he hasn't spoken a word since he was 10, which is when he found out that he might never see his sister again. He had run from his master to go to his sister's new master and see her, only to find out that she was sold again." The girl is still looking towards the floor but Seto can see her hands shaking a little. "I didn't know his name before but I found out now. It's Joey."

She finally looks up towards Seto and she looks at him almost shocked but then she smiles a little, "May I see him?" She looks down again, "I'm sorry, Master. I know it's not my place to ask favors. Please forgive me."

"You're right. You are to do as I ask, not the other way around." Seto says, "But I'm not like most masters. I do not see you or any other slave as an object. I know that you have dreams and you have wishes. Just like every other human being. I don't mind you voicing them as long as you understand that I won't fulfill them all since it isn't my responsibility." She still looks down quietly "But in this case it matches what I want anyway." She looks up at him again, "Until I say differently you will have only one job in this household. One thing I want you to do." Seto steps a little closer and looks deeply into her eyes "I want you to make your brother talk again. I want to hear his laughter. He saved my brother and as a thanks I decided to make sure that he learns to laugh again. I haven't seen him smile. Not once in all the months he's been here and my brother is upset about that too. He became rather fond of your brother since he saved him." Seto turns towards the garden again. "Wait here until I call you out."

Seto walks out into the garden alone and says, "Mokuba, please go into your rooms. I will be there shortly to discuss something important with you but I need to talk to Joey first."

Seto sees his slave looking shocked while Mokuba asks, "Who's Joey?"

"It's the name of the slave that saved you." Seto explains. "Now go, please."

Mokuba leaves after a confused look between Seto and Joey and Joey is looking suspiciously towards Seto. "As you probably know now I checked up on your history. I know that you've hurt some of your former masters but I assume they were older than Mokuba and less kind. I hope my faith that you're not a danger to him will not be a mistake. I also know why the healer never noticed any cause for your silence while you were still unconscious. You can speak, you simply refuse to do so since you were 10." Seto looks at the man who still doesn't trust him and just frowns. "You saved my brother's life and as such I decided to repay you in kind. You protected my brother. Now I shall protect your sister." Seto turns his head slightly and calls out a little louder, "Serenity, please come out." She walks out and Joey runs towards her hugging her still silently. "Joey," Seto says after a moment to gain his attention. "I want you to know that she might still be my slave just like you are. But she is not to do any chores around here. I only want her to try and help you. Apart from that I want you two to consider something. While she's my slave I can protect her. If I set her free that will be harder for me. Unless there would be some other bond. That's why I will keep her as a slave for at least three months. By the end of it she may choose to stay a slave or become a servant and be free or if she will let me adopt her into my family. That way I could still protect her. I will not accept a reply right away since I want her to have a chance to get to know me and my brother before she makes any choice."

Seto turns to leave without waiting for a reply and both seem too shocked to do so anyway. He's nearly inside when he hears a rough sounding voice that he never heard before shout one word after him. "Thanks."

Seto turns and look towards Joey who must be the one who spoke. The distrust in Joey's eyes has lessened but it isn't gone. He also looks confused like he is wondering why Seto is doing this, what Seto would gain from this. Deep down Seto knows that he is hoping to gain something from this. He wants to gain the blond man's trust and affection. With a sigh Seto says, "Don't mention it. I still have the feeling that I owe you more than a thank you, considering that my brother would most likely be dead if it hadn't been for you while your sister seems to have been well treated, all things considered."

"Still." Joey says while Seto turns to go to his brother. "Thank you."

While Seto returns to the palace he wonders if Joey's voice will be better in time. Is his voice permanently damaged or just temporarily roughened by the years of disuse? Once Seto reaches his brothers rooms he asks, "Did you see the slave standing just inside when I sent you in?"

"Yes." Mokuba replies, "Who was she?"

"Her name is Serenity." Seto explains, "She is my newest slave and you are not to order her to do anything."

Mokuba frowns. "Why?"

"Because she is only to be there for Joey." Seto replies, fighting the feeling of a blush raising in his cheeks.

"A slave for your slave?" Mokuba questions with a s light grin. Unlike Joey he had noticed his brothers eyes on them a few times. Or rather his brothers eyes on the young blond man.

"She's his sister." Seto tries to reason and ensure that Mokuba won't get it into his head that Seto harbours some form of affection that surpasses the occasional lust a master might have for a pretty or handsome slave. "He saved my brother and in return I will ensure his sisters safety the way I would yours. I offered to adopt her into our family but gave them time to consider it. And by the way, Joey spoke."

"He can't speak." Mokuba states, wondering about his brothers mental state.

"He can." Seto replies certain, "He just refused to do so due to a depression caused by the separation from his sister at a young age. He must have worried about her greatly and that is what stopped his voice. He spoke, I'm sure you'll hear his voice soon enough. You may still keep him company and ask him to play with you but I expect you to respect it if the siblings wish to have some time to themselves. Do you understand?"

"Yes, brother." Mokuba replies and while Seto is already walking towards the door he says, "Do you love him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba." Seto replies, "I owe him a great dept that is all."

"Do you want me to believe that or do you really still believe that yourself?" Mokuba questions. "You watch him all the time, brother. I might be young but I'm not a child anymore, brother. I can see it in your eyes that you care deeply for him."

Seto stops for a moment but then continues towards the door, ignoring his brothers last statement. After he opens the door, he sees no one else than Joey standing there right next to his sister. Seto is once again fighting a blush that wants to rise to his cheeks and simply walks past them, hoping that neither of the siblings has overheard Mokuba's statement.

Seto can hear his brother's voice exclaiming, "Joey is it true? Can you truly speak now?"

He doesn't hear a reply but hears his brother speaking again, "Why do you only nod if you can speak now?"

Still silence from the blond and Seto wonders why but doesn't dare to stop and risk confirming his brothers suspicions.

Seto keeps watching Joey for the next few weeks and notices quickly that he really does talk but only if it isn't easily avoidable. He never asks anything, he never talks freely. He just answers questions and even those not always verbally. Whenever he can, he nods or shakes his head. He often points or just shrugs. And even if he speaks, because there is little way around, he keeps his answers really short.

It's also obvious to everyone in the house that even though he sometimes smiles towards his sister, the smile never reaches his eyes. He still seems to be full of sadness. Serenity asks him many times during those weeks why he looks sad but every time she does, Joey gives one of his fake smiles that doesn't reach his eyes and says that he's fine.

After watching that for a few days Seto waits to see him alone. It's not easy since both Serenity and Mokuba seem to be glued to the blond man. It takes another few days before Seto wakes up during some night hearing something in the garden and looks out, seeing the blond walking to a stone and sitting down there in the moonlight all alone. Seto quickly gets ready to walk out and talk to him. When he reaches the garden his blond adonis is still sitting in the same place, seemingly not having moved a single muscle in all that time. Seto watches him for a while, the moonlight shining on his hair and casting his muscled body in a very favorable light. "Can't sleep?" Seto asks after watching him for a moment.

Seto sees him shaking his head, still looking up into the moon and just looks at it. "Why?" Seto asks only to see him shrugging his shoulders. "I can see that it's still hard for you to speak at times and I know that you always claim to be okay whenever your sister questions you but we can all see that you're not."

Joey looks towards Seto and then whispers, "I don't know. I just feel, I don't know."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong with you." Seto replies. "And I really want to help you. You helped me."

"The problem is" Joey says, "I don't know what it is. I just feel like nothing really matters anymore. All I ever thought of was to find Serenity. It was the only reason to keep going. To someday find her and protect her and now, I don't know. You found her, you protect everyone here, and I'm, I'm just useless."

"You are everything, but not useless." Seto insists, "You are the reason my brother is alive, you are the reason your sister is here and protected. You are the reason I care for her and if it wasn't for you, I would be lost without my brother now."

Joey looks back towards the moon for a while and it seems like he doesn't want to say anything and Seto just stands by his side. After a while Joey talks for the first time without being spoken to, hesitantly but at least he speaks. "Still, sometimes I feel like I should just die."

"Don't even think that." Seto says sounding worried and walking closer to him. "I can't lose you. I simply can't. You saved my brother and I can't imagine you being gone anymore. I know that I should offer to set you free just like I did for your sister but I can't. I'm scared that you'll leave me and nothing I own is more valuable to me than you are. I can't lose you, so please don't even think about leaving me that way, please."

"I'm valuable?" Joey's voice is shaking and sounds like he doesn't believe it. He's been told that he was worthless. Every master he had rebelled against, they always complained he hadn't been worth the money they had paid. Even the amount he had been sold for had only decreased over the years and yet he had been told the same thing. Seto didn't even have to pay anything, since his old masters had been killed. Still Joey had expected the usually grumpy looking man to someday look at him and say he wasn't worth anything and that he'd even pay to get rid of him.

"More valuable than anything, Joey." Seto assures the confused looking man.

"Because I saved your brother?" Joey asks and Seto is happy that Joey finally is having a real conversation, even if it isn't a happy conversation with smiles and laughter. It's still a start.

"Even if you never had." Seto says and takes one of Joey's hands into his, "I still would want you around me." He looks towards the hand in his, afraid to say what he feels he has to say, "I need you to be around and I will do anything to make you smile again. I will do whatever it takes, no matter how long. So if you ever want anything, no matter what, please just tell me."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'll probably update the last chapter tomorrow, latest the day after. So you don't have to worry about a long wait. I hope you'll like it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** The last chapter I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the nice reviews. *hug*

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Serenity is happy. For a few days now Joey is actually talking a little more. He's still looking sad and he's a far cry from the always smiling and laughing boy she remembers and still rather quiet. Not that she still remembers any details, she's been to young but she does remember that she had a brother and that he was always there, full of laughter and smiles. She remembers thinking that he's her personal sun. It makes it all the harder to see him like this.

She also notices something else though. She had seen her new master watch Joey and had worried that he might try to force himself on her brother but by now she doesn't think so. He hasn't tried yet and rather tries to see Joey smile, just like she wants. Forcing himself on Joey would work against that goal. Recently, ever since Joey talks more, she notices something new though. Joey is sometimes looking at their master with a rather thoughtful look. He still seems a little suspicious but not nearly as badly as before.

Mokuba also notices that Seto is still watching Joey and that Joey seems to have noticed, since he is occasionally looking back. Whenever their eyes meet across the distance Joey isn't looking away. It's always Seto who after awhile looks away. And Joey would look after him while Seto leaves. Mokuba sometimes wonders if they'll ever get together? And sometimes he wonders if maybe that would help both of them to finally find their smiles. He knows that everyone is worried that Joey never looks happy, but he knows that Seto isn't that different. He hasn't seen his brother truly happy in ages.

Mokuba is sure that he's the only one worrying about Seto but that isn't the case. Joey also notices that Seto never smiles either. He notices that Seto is rather quiet himself too, unless he is ordering people or doing his work for the Pharaoh.

After another few days Joey starts to sometimes leave Mokuba and Serenity to be alone, or so he said. In truth he looks for Seto every time he says that. He walks around until he sees him and watches him until Seto notices him. Their eyes meet just like it happens when Seto watches Joey. But it's still Seto who looks away first and just pretends he hasn't noticed Joey watching him.

The young blond slave never says anything. He just watches the royal man whenever Mokuba and Serenity aren't around. He never says anything, since they are never alone. There is always a guard or another person in a high position, most of the time the Pharaoh himself, who is seeing the looks they give each other and by now is only wondering how much longer it will take until his cousin has a lover rather than a slave.

It takes another few weeks and the time he gave Joey and Serenity to consider about her being set free is almost up, when Joey sees Seto sitting in the garden in the middle of the night this time, instead of the other way around. Just like Seto had so many nights ago, Joey walks towards the garden and asks, "Can't sleep?"

Joey watches Seto shaking his head and feels strange remembering being in his place a few weeks ago. "Why?" He asks, still remembering what Seto had said to him back then. "And if you're going to shrug I'll kick your ass, master or not."

It's quiet for a moment before Seto tries to explain, "You know, there is always someone around me. The guard, some servants, the Pharaoh or other priests, it's always someone there. I hear them talking, or even speak with them. It's always someone there, and still, sometimes I just feel so, I don't know, alone."

"Like no one is there just for you? No one who truly understands." Joey says and when Seto looks at him surprised he adds, "I know the feeling."

Joey walks closer and sits down next to Seto who is sitting on a stone, big enough for one person to sit comfortably or both of them to sit there when pressed close to each other. It's quiet again for a while and Joey is looking towards the ground and wondering if he can help Seto feel better. After a little while he sees a movement from the corner of his eyes. He looks up towards Seto and sees his hand lifted. Like he was about to touch Joey's face. The hand freezes when their eyes meet and Joey just stares into Seto's blue eyes. Never have they been this close when their eyes met and for the first time Joey sees the longing in them.

To Joey it feels like hours and still the moment seems to pass much too soon. Seto lowers his hand, stands up and turns away in one fluid movement. Joey sees the muscles on Seto's back tense, "We should rest. It's getting late."

Seto walks away but after just a few feet Joey asks, "Why?"

Seto turns again and looks towards the blond who is still sitting in the same place, looking towards the ground again. "Why what?" Seto asks, wondering what the blond meant, he had explained why they should rest, even though he only gave the much less important reason to leave as soon as possible.

"I just thought about last time we were here." Joey says looking away a little, "Before that night, I had started to believe it. I started to believe that I'm worthless. That I'm not worth the money my masters had paid and even now I feel that they're right."

"You mustn't believe that, it's not true." Seto insists, unable to hear him say that.

"That's what you said." Joey replies, "But you're the only one who ever said so." Joey still doesn't dare to look towards Seto who in turn isn't sure what to say to make the blond man believe his words. "When you first said it I believed it, because you looked like you really did mean it."

"I did and I still do." Seto insists hearing the past tense and wondering why Joey might doubt it now. Is it just because he's so used to be told differently? "You're more valuable to me than anything else in the world."

"Why?" Joey asks the same question he had before. "You never told me why. You said you needed me to be around but you never told me what for. I noticed you watching me and wondered if you're just too kind to bother me for whatever you wanted but even when I made sure to be around and alone and watched you, you never asked anything. You never told me what to do. Why do you think that I'm valuable when I'm clearly so completely useless that there isn't a single task you have for me? I just..." Joey looks towards the ground and Seto can see Joey fighting the tears in his eyes, "I just feel so useless, I'm so used to fighting. Fighting to find Serenity, fighting to get free from a cruel master, fighting to save Mokuba even and still, after all that fighting I was just useless to everyone around and now you want me to believe that I'm worth something, even if there is absolutely nothing for me to do?"

"Joey." Seto nearly sighs and wonders what to say to the clearly distressed man. "You do so much for me just by being here. Much more than I'm able to explain. The fact that my brother finally has some company when I'm busy is only a tiny part of the reason." Seto walks back towards the young man and kneels down before him, looking into his eyes again, "And there is something you can do for me." Joey looks questioningly since so far Seto never said anything he should do, "I want to see you happy. I want to see you smile and enjoy life. That's what you can do."

"How is that supposed to help you?" Joey asks, "Why would you even care?"

Seto looks deeply into Joey's eyes for another moment before casting his own gaze down and after a sigh he whispers so quietly that Joey needs to strain his ears to hear him. "I need you around and want you happy for the same reason that I can't look into your beautiful eyes too long. The same reason why I couldn't stay too close to you and had to stand and wanted to leave a moment ago. Joey, I'm in love with you. I would do anything for you Joey, because I might own your body, but you own my heart and my soul."

Joey stares at the powerful and usually proud man kneeling in the sand at his feet and speaking those words. "If you love me." Joey whispers, not sure if he can believe the man, "Shouldn't you want to look into my eyes and sit close enough to touch me?"

"Believe me, I do." Seto replies looking into Joey's eyes for a moment with the same longing Joey had seen earlier but not for long. Seto quickly looks away again saying, "But I want so much more and I'm not sure if I can keep control over my body if I allow myself even the simple pleasure from gazing into your beautiful eyes for too long. Just a moment ago I was so very close to pulling your face up and tasting your lips without even asking for permission. I fear that I want you too much for my control to hold me back and I'm afraid I might hurt you some day if I let myself become weak for even a moment."

Joey looks down at him and blushes a little. "What if I don't want you to hold back?"

Seto looks up at the blond man in surprise and hope is shining in his eyes but he clearly still doesn't believe his own ears and so he asks, "You have no idea how much I need and how much I want you, Joey."

Joey's face is still slightly flushed but for the first time since Seto has met the blond man there is a glint in those shining amber eyes. A little spark that makes Seto wonder if he's just joking but he doesn't think so because of the smile. The first real smile Seto has ever seen is forming on the blond man's lips. The man is getting down from the stone and kneeling right in front of Seto while that happy yet cheeky grin is forming on those lips that seems determined to move closer to Seto's ears to whisper into them, "Did anyone ever tell you that the slave rooms are all freezing cold during the nights?"

Seto shivered and his muscles are still rigidly tense when he replies, "Please don't joke. And you better know that once you're in my bed I'm never going to let you leave it again."

"Too bad," Joey whispers sounding much too seductive for Seto's taste, "And here I had started to hope that I might be able to help you bath at some point. I would just love to clean you everywhere."

Seto's control broke faster than he thought possible after hearing those words being whispered into his ears. His arms move around Joey pressing that muscular but lean young body against his own, while Seto's face is buried in that neck and starts to nibble towards those lips that made all those delicious promises. Seto kisses him and feels unable to stop, not even to walk towards his rooms with the blond man but doesn't want to rip what little was covering that tempting body in his arms from his lean form. Joey just means too much to him.

Seto hears Joey moaning into his kiss while Seto's hands are roaming over the younger man's body, "Seto," Joey mumbles and Seto shivers, happy that Joey isn't calling him master and uses his name instead. "Please," Joey mumbles and Seto forces himself to ease up and look into his eyes questioningly, praying that the blond man didn't change his mind or even worse just joked or felt the need to test Seto's words but doesn't want to be touched in this way. "Please Seto," Joey mumbles looking deeply into Seto's eyes, "Please don't ever let me go."

"Never." Seto promises and happily pulls him even closer and nibbles at the tender skin on Joey's neck until he left a clearly visible mark on his skin. Skin that is starting to turn sweaty. "We should go into my rooms though." Seto adds, "I really don't want to risk some guard or servant walking in on us and getting to see you like this, never mind giving them the treat of seeing you even less covered than you are now. Something I really want to see myself.

Seto felt Joey shiver and press himself closer to the man holding him, while Seto is trying to move them into a standing position before he starts to pull Joey towards his rooms without letting go of him.

They stay in Seto's bed until close to lunch before Seto finally and reluctantly says, "I think we should go and eat something."

"I thought you wouldn't let me leave this bed." Joey replies, grinning cheekily. "Not that I'd mind, it's really comfy."

"Too bad." Seto sighs and stands, walking towards the bath adjoined to his room "I guess that means I have to ask someone else to scrub my back."

"Don't you dare." Joey grumbles and nearly flies out of bed towards Seto. "I don't care what you say, I won't let anyone else touch you when you're naked."

"Could it be that you're a little bit possessive?" Seto asks grinning smugly.

"No." Joey grins cheekily again, "I'm very possessive."

Both man came late for lunch and Serenity was asked to join the two brothers. Usually Seto only eats with his brother and Joey and Serenity eat separately since they're slaves. Mokuba and Serenity are wondering why Seto had sent a guard to tell her to eat with him and his brother rather than just her brother. She's also worried since she hasn't seen her brother all day and couldn't even find him to let him know that she'd not be able to eat lunch with him.

Mokuba assumes that Seto wants a reply to his offer since he can't think of anything else.

They both are surprised though when Seto arrives neither on time, nor alone as he usually does. Both of the younger siblings stare at their respective older brother and the grin both have on their faces. "Did we miss something?" Mokuba dares to ask, hoping that those two finally got together. The constant staring and near drooling was getting tiresome.

"Not really." Seto replies, "Considering that until this past night there wasn't anything to miss." After that Seto moves one of his hands over the mark he left on Joey's skin and he grins at the blush rising to Joey's face. "And I doubt that any explanations are still needed. Just know that we will share our meals with Joey and his sister in the future and that if you ever have any need of me while I'm in my rooms, please knock and wait for my call before entering."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Mokuba quickly agrees smiling towards Serenity, happy that both of their brothers are smiling so much and look so happy. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Mokuba smiled at the older two and was glad to finally see both of them smiling and thought 'Finally that constantly watching each other can stop and the happily ever after can begin.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope that you enjoyed the story. And thanks again for all the reviews and following or even just reading it to the end. *hug*


End file.
